<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddie's Apology by iloveromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129907">Eddie's Apology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance'>iloveromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leave It to Beaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartbroken Eddie finds it hard to make amends with Wally after hearing the truth about a girl he pretended to be going steady with. A continuation of the episode: "Eddie's Double Cross"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eddie's Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days had passed since he'd gone over to the Cleaver's house; several days since he'd gotten the nerve. School was even worse; having to face Wally in the hallways and in the classes they had together. How could a guy just go and ignore his best friend? Eddie didn't blame Wally at all. He blamed himself. Sure, he shouldn't have made up the rumor that he was going steady with Caroline, but once he got started he found that he couldn't stop. Suddenly it was all over school that he and Caroline were a couple and he realized that he had no choice but to go along with it.</p><p>To her credit, Carline went along with it as well, letting him call her every night and even calling him pet names like Peachy when Eddie and Wally ran into her at the malt shop. In some ways, Eddie was starting to believe that it wasn't a rumor at all. That is, until Wally ruined it all by giving him the business about Caroline and her friends calling him a creep at the drugstore. The nerve of that guy, making up a dumb story like that! He probably wanted Caroline all for himself! Eddie was livid and he stormed out of the house and slammed the door, but not before telling Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver that he was never coming back.</p><p>However, once he got home, he realized that Wally must have been telling the truth. And he suddenly wished he hadn't been so mad at his best friend. If he was going to be mad at anyone, it should be Caroline. His heart sank. He knew that she didn't like him. Most girls didn't. It made him a little jealous, seeing Wally get so many dates when Eddie could barely get any. The girls that went with him to dances and so forth rarely accepted an invitation for a second date. But Eddie, being Eddie, would never show that it got to him.</p><p>At school he'd managed to avoid Caroline and her friends to an extent, but he was painfully aware of the occasional looks that he received in the hallways or the giggles as they passed him. He was no dummy. The whole world thought he was a creep.</p><p>He realized something else. He missed Wally. He missed him a lot. And although he'd told Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver in no uncertain terms that he was never coming back, he felt that he had no choice. He had to apologize. It was the only way to mend his friendship with Wally. Mr. Cleaver had once told Wally that friends were more important than girls and when the right girl came along, they would know it. Eddie thought that Mr. Cleaver was just giving them a bunch of baloney but he was beginning to realize that it was the truth.</p><p>He came up the front walkway of the Cleaver home, surprised to find Beaver, Wally's little brother hiding behind a bush, pulling off the leaves. He wanted so much to tell Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver what Beaver was doing to their shrubs so that Beaver would get into trouble, but at that moment, Eddie had more important things on his mind.</p><p>"Hi Kid."</p><p>"Hi. Eddie." Beaver gave him a curious look. "What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at Wally."</p><p>Eddie scowled. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Taking bugs off of the leaves."</p><p>"Why are you pulling the leaves off the plants?"</p><p>"So I won't hurt the bugs."</p><p>Beaver looked at him cautiously. "Hey Eddie, how come you're being so nice to me?"</p><p>"Well because you're Wally's brother and I thought you could help me figure out what to say to him."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>Eddie swallowed hard. "I want to tell him I'm sorry."</p><p>Beaver grinned. "Gee, Eddie? You want to say you're sorry?"</p><p>"Yeah, what about it?"</p><p>"Oh nothing. It's just funny to think of you being sorry about anything."</p><p>Eddie made a fist. "Stop being a wise guy or I'll give you something to be sorry about!"</p><p>"All right, all right! But why should I help you? You're always mean to me!"</p><p>"It would be a real big favor."</p><p>"Well, I guess I could. I don't think it would hurt to be nice to you just this once."</p><p>Eddie smiled. "Gee, thanks Kid. So where do I start?"</p><p>"Well, Wally felt really bad when he heard those girls in the drugstore calling you a creep."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, he told me about it and said he didn't know what to do. I tried to help him but gee, I'm not old enough. Wally said I need to be older before I can appreciate girls."</p><p>Eddie couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess you aren't. So then what?"</p><p>"Well, he didn't know what to do so he talked to Dad."</p><p>"Wait a minute! He told your old man?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's what he always does when he doesn't know what to do."</p><p>"Boy, how do you like that? My best friend, squealing on me!"</p><p>"Oh he wasn't squealing on you, Eddie. He just didn't know if he should tell you what that girl said or not."</p><p>"All right, all right. So then what happened?"</p><p>"Well, Dad told him to tell you."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Honest Eddie, that's what happened!"</p><p>"So what should I do?"</p><p>"Just tell him you're sorry for acting like a creep when he was trying to do something nice for you. And that you didn't know that the girl thought you were a creep but you do now."</p><p>Eddie thought for a minute. "Hey wait, I can't do that!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because, I…" He paused realizing that he had no good answer.</p><p>"Oh and give Wally back his money that he gave you to pay for the girl's malt."</p><p>"How do you know so much about this?"</p><p>"I don't know. I guess he just told me."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"So are you going to do it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess."</p><p>"All right then. See ya, Eddie."</p><p>"Thanks Kid, I really owe you one. Is Wally home?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Eddie rang the doorbell and was aware of the startled looks on Mrs. And Mr. Cleaver's faces. They didn't look happy to see him.</p><p>"Well, Eddie. You're back!" Mr. Cleaver said. "I thought you said you were never coming back."</p><p>"Um, yes, Mr. Cleaver. I did say that. And I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. I've come to make amends with Wally, if that's all right."</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver looked at each other and sighed. "He's in his room. Go on up, Eddie."</p><p>"Thank you Mrs. Cleaver. Mr. Cleaver."</p><p>Ignoring their looks of annoyance, Eddie headed up the stairs. When he reached Wally's room at the end of the hall, he approached cautiously. Wally was at his desk reading. He knocked on the door, causing Wally to look up.</p><p>"Eddie? What in the heck are you doing here?"</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a minute?"</p><p>Wally shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. But I'm not sure I should talk to you after the way you ran out on me. Mom said you slammed the front door! Gee Eddie what'd you have to go and do a thing like that for?"</p><p>"Look, I…" Eddie shuffled his feet. Admitting he was wrong was hard, but it had never been this hard.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Well, you were right about Caroline. She does think I'm a creep."</p><p>Wally looked away. "Yeah, I guess she does."</p><p>"It's all right. I should have known that a girl like Caroline wouldn't want to hang around with a guy like me."</p><p>"Hey Eddie-."</p><p>"It's all right. I'm used to it. And besides, I am a creep."</p><p>"Come on Eddie, cut it out."</p><p>"No I mean it. I'm glad you told me what she and those other girls said. At least now I know."</p><p>"Well gee Eddie; you're not a creep all the time. You may be a wise guy and say things you shouldn't but heck, you're still my best friend."</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>"Well yeah. Why do you think I had so much trouble trying to decide if I should tell you what Caroline said about you in the drugstore? I figured that you would want to hear it from your best friend rather than some creepy girls at school."</p><p>"Yeah… I guess you're right, Wally. Well for what it's worth, are we square on that now?"</p><p>"Gee Eddie, it sounds like you're apologizing."</p><p>"Don't let it get around school or I'll pound you, all right?"</p><p>Wally laughed. "Sure, Eddie."</p><p>"Well I'll see you around. And tell your kid brother thanks."</p><p>"Beaver? For what?"</p><p>"Never mind, I'll tell him myself."</p><p>He bounded down the stairs, feeling uncomfortable when he saw Mr. Cleaver smiling at him. "Well Eddie, did you and Wally straighten thigs out?"</p><p>"Yes sir. We certainly did."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad about that." Mrs. Cleaver said.</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"Well yes. You are Wally's best friend."</p><p>Eddie felt strangely proud. "I am, aren't I? Well I should be going now. Goodnight Mr. Cleaver. Mrs. Clever."</p><p>"Goodnight Eddie."</p><p>Eddie opened the front door and walked outside where Beaver was still taking bugs off of the plants. "Hey, um, do you need any help, kid?"</p><p>"Sure Eddie."</p><p>Eddie fell into place beside Beaver and began looking through the leaves for bugs. He knew that he owed Beaver a big favor for helping him gather the courage to apologize to Wally. But he needed to wait until just the right moment.</p><p>Suddenly Eddie was a little jealous. Wally was lucky to have a goof like Beaver for a little brother.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>